Rock Pikmin
Rock Pikmin are a new species of Pikmin featured in Pikmin 3. They attack slower and simply appear to be rocks with Pikmin's eyes, limbs, and lavender flowers, just like the Winged Pikmin spotted in the Pikmin 3 trailer and in the 12.5.12 gameplay footage. They seem to behave differently from other Pikmin, as they sit down in cases where any other Pikmin would lay down, and make a different pitched noise when thrown or killed. The main part of their body seems to be a grey texture of graphite that reflects light, while the 'skin' on their arms and legs appears dark grey. When Rock Pikmin are dismissed, their sprouts glow gray. Their ghosts are also shaped like small grey rocks with eyes. Rock Pikmin will be produced by a Pikmin Onion, because Grey/Black Pikmin Pellets are present in the 5.17.13 Nintendo Direct footage. Rock Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin you discover in the E3 demo of Pikmin 3, the first being Red Pikmin. Abilities Rock Pikmin have rock-hard bodies; they can break crystal barriers,glass wall and armor on enemies. They appear to be able to carry the same normal capacity as any other Pikmin. They carry objects faster than the average Pikmin due to their strengthhttp://youtu.be/RbjvWiqeKHo?t=3m30s. Despite their increased strength, they have a setback; Rock Pikmin cannot latch onto their targets, as they bounce off and roll back. Instead, if left occupied, they will repeatedly attack enemies and obstacles by charging headlong into them.Pikmin 3 Demo at E3 2012 Rock Pikmin also occasionally unleash additional damage to targets they hit by causing a "thump". Which can stun an enemy for a brief second. This also can stop an enemy from preforming an atack. Rock Pikmin cannot be crushed by enemies or projectiles. When they have been hit by a heavy object, Rock Pikmin will stay buried in the ground and eventually pull themselves out once the object is removed.They can get eaten by small enemies like Dwarf Red Bulborbs and Dwarf Bulbears but it is believed that it will take longer for these enemies to grab one in their mouth then other types of Pikmin. The Captains have no issue throwing the Rock Pikmin, and they do not sink like rocks when drowning, leading to the assumption that Rock Pikmin are rock-like due to their durability, not weight. Due to their unique properties, it could be assumed they would be very useful, if not vital, in certain combat situations, such as breaking off the armor of the Armored Mawdad. Trivia *In the Happy Ending of the first Pikmin game, there were four Black/Grey Pikmin onions flying above the planet's atmosphere. *This Pikmin type will be sporting an Onion. *It is believed that the Medusal Slurker will play a key role in producing Rock Pikmin. References Gallery File:Rock_Pikmins.jpg|The cut scene in the demo that played when Rock Pikmin were encountered for the first time. File:Pikmin3GlassWall.png|Rock Pikmin being ordered to break a glass wall. Note how only the side which the Pikmin are being thrown at appears to be taking damage. File:RockPikmin_Attack.png|Rock Pikmin breaking a Crystal Nodule. File:Rock pikmin.jpg|Rock Pikmin with the new leader File:Pikmin3rock-1.jpg|Miyamoto describing these new Pikmin. File:Pikmin3RockPikmin.png|Art of the Rock Pikmin from the Official Nintendo Magazine. File:Rock Pikmin-Pikmin3.png|Official Art of the Rock Pikmin for Pikmin 3. Category:Pikmin 3